Patent Document 1 describes an ink jet recording apparatus which ejects a reaction liquid (pretreatment liquid) containing a component capable of aggregating or precipitating ink components onto a recording sheet, and then ejects ink onto the recording sheet having the reaction liquid landed thereon to record an image on the recording sheet.
Patent Document 2 describes a technique in which, when a paper jam occurs in an ink jet recording apparatus and a user removes the jammed recording sheet, a purge operation is performed to discharge ink from a nozzle, and then ink attached to an ink ejection surface of an ink jet head is wiped by a wiper blade, thereby recovering the meniscus of the nozzle and removing ink on the ink ejection surface.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2000-37942
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2005-238771